Salah Paham
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Kyungsoo, lelaki serba bulat hanya bisa kecewa ketika melihat orang yang ia sukai, Jongin, berciuman dengan seorang wanita. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

305

 **Title**

Salah Paham

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kaisoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Hunhan, Chanbaek

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's note**

Makasiiiiih buat yang udah bikin prompt. Maaf kalo prompt yang kamu bikin jadinya garing gurih nyess begini. :') mkasih juga buat yang udah baca dan maaf bikin kecewa. Memang ceritaku ga sebagus yang lain. Maaf ceritanya jadi ga seru, ga banget lah pokoknya. Let's celebrate Kaisoo's day with happiness and warmth, but you can't find it in my story :')

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo, lelaki serba bulat hanya bisa kecewa ketika melihat orang yang ia sukai, Jongin, berciuman dengan seorang wanita.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak pernah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ia berani bayangkan. Serasa apa yang ia sudah ia percaya selama ini hanya mimpi indah di malam yang panjang. Kyungsoo merasa sudah hampir berada garis _finish_ , namun ternyata garis itu masih jauh di depan. Dan sesungguhnya yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan semua ini adalah—

Jongin. Seseorang yang seminggu lalu masih memberikan kehangatan padanya di atas ranjang, mencium seorang perempuan.

Ketika Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin tidak menghentikannya. Jongin lebih memilih menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan perempuan itu daripada menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo marah? Tidak. Ia kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu percaya bahwa Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama. Percaya bahwa Jongin bukan hanya mempermainkan perasaannya karena tahu Kyungsoo yang menyukainya duluan bahkan jauh sebelum pertemuan mereka kini. Perasaan percaya itu kini menyerangnya tanpa ampun, menamparnya dengan keras.

"Kak Kyungsoo, ini caranya gimana?" Tanya Taeoh, seorang murid les privat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Eh, yang mana, Taeoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

"Yang ini, Kak." Ucap Taeoh sembari menunjuk salah satu soal matematika di buku pelajarannya. Kyungsoo mengamatinya dan mulai menjelaskan kepada Taeoh bagaimana cara mengerjakannya.

Selesai menjelaskan kepada Taeoh, Kyungsoo memandang wajah anak kecil yang bulat itu. Kyungsoo ragu ingin menanyakan ini atau tidak. Namun Kyungsoo juga penasaran, barangkali Taeoh mengetahui hal ini.

"Umm, Taeoh?" Panggil Kyungsoo. Taeoh yang sedang menyalin rumus yang diberikan Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

"Kamu tahu nggak perempuan yang di kamar Om Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tahu. Itu Tante Krystal, pacar Om Jongin." Ucap Taeoh enteng. Enteng sekali, tanpa tahu Kyungsoo sudah hancur berkeping-keping akibatnya.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu dia pacar Om Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya kalau ada perempuan sama laki-laki yang sering pergi berdua itu pacaran ya, Kak? Tante Krystal sering kesini juga kok, cuma kebetulan hari ini barengan sama Kak Kyungsoo." Ucap Taeoh. Ah, pemikiran anak kecil memang selalu begini.

"Kak Kyungsoo suka sama Tante Krystal?" Tanya Taeoh. Kyungsoo mengerjap tak percaya.

"Ah? Enggak kok. Cuma mau tanya aja." Ucap Kyungsoo. Taeoh hanya mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menyalin rumus yang ditulis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Apa ini berarti Jongin tidak akan menganggapnya lagi? Apa sudah selesai semuanya? Apa selama ini Kyungsoo hanya termakan jebakan Jongin? Ah, semakin dipikirkan semakin pusing!

"Tae, Om Jongin anter Tante Krystal pulang dulu ya."

Kyungsoo segera mengangkat kepalanya kembali ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Sungguh, haruskah Jongin bersikap begini? Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Krystal di hadapan Kyungsoo? Tatapannya tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali, seolah mereka berdua memang bukan dua orang yang saling kenal.

"Iya, Om Jongin. Beliin es krim dong!" Pinta Taeoh. Jongin hanya mengacungkan satu jempolnya kemudian mengajak Krystal untuk pergi keluar.

Oke, Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan. Jongin benar-benar menganggap mereka tidak saling kenal. Kalau memang begitu, Kyungsoo pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo sudah menganggap semua yang mereka lalui sebulan ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5, yang berarti waktu les Taeoh sudah selesai. Taeoh dengan cekatan membereskan bukunya yang ada di atas meja. Kyungsoo sendiri mulai memesan ojek online untuk pulang. Setelah ojek online tersebut mengonfirmasi alamat penjemputan, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar.

"Taeoh, Kak Kyungsoo pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu minggu depan." Pamit Kyungsoo. Taeoh pun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Kyungsoo pergi ke luar untuk menunggu ojek online yang ia pesan.

Kyungsoo sedang asyik membalas _chat_ dari teman sekamarnya, Luhan ketika ia merasa sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di dekatnya. Kyungsoo mengira itu adalah ojek online pesanannya dan bersiap untuk naik. Namun ketika menoleh, yang ia dapati adalah Jongin yang duduk di atas sepeda motornya. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar kemudian kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya.

"Kyung, aku tanya sama kamu." Ucap Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo masih memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku antar pulang ya. Naik!" Perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Jongin jadi geregetan sendiri. Ia turun dari motornya dan berusaha menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari menepis tangan Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Kenapa dari tadi diem aja?" Tanya Jongin.

"Memang seharusnya begitu kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Saya kemari hanya untuk mengajar Taeoh. Tidak ada urusan dengan Anda, bukan?" Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Pasti gara-gara yang tadi ya? Kamu salah paham." Ucap Jongin. Ia berusaha meraih tangan Kyungsoo lagi, namun Kyungsoo berhasil menghindar.

"Tidak ada salah paham di sini karena tidak ada yang bisa disalahpahami." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maksud kamu?" Tanya Jongin yang kebetulan sekali bersamaan dengan datangnya ojek online pesanan Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya sejak awal memang kita tidak saling kenal dan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa? Lalu hal apa yang dijadikan bahan salah paham?" Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin tampak terkejut.

"Saya pamit dulu." Lanjut Kyungsoo sembari menghampiri abang ojek online yang menunggunya. Ia segera memasang helm dan naik ke motor ojek tersebut. Karena sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo sudah ingin menangis mengatakan semua hal jahat tersebut kepada Jongin. Tapi Jongin pantas mendapatkannya.

-.000.-

Sesampainya di tempat kost, Kyungsoo segera membayar ongkos ojek online dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menangis dalam diam. Beruntung Luhan sedang pergi bersama kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Jadi ia bisa diam-diam menangis seperti ini tanpa Luhan tahu. Malu lah kalau sampai ketahuan Luhan menangis seperti ini. Karena biasanya Kyungsoo yang suka meledek Luhan jika teman sekamarnya itu menangisi pacarnya.

Kyungsoo menangis hingga tertidur tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Ia terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Itu Luhan yang tampak masuk dengan terburu-buru. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Luhan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Gue pikir lo kenapa, Kyung. Di _chat_ nggak bales, ditelpon nggak diangkat. Sumpah gue panik takutnya lo kenapa-napa dan ternyata lo...tidur?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Apa sih, Lu, berisik banget." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Gue ke bawah dulu deh. Mau bilang sama Sehun kalo lo dah ketemu. Gue bawain nasi goreng tuh, abis ini makan ya?" Ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebelum Luhan menutup pintu kembali.

"Mungkin mandi bisa bikin seger." Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang malas untuk mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali. Pintu kamarnya tampak sedang terbuka dan lampunya menyala. Ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya, tampak Sehun dan Luhan tengah asyik makan bersama.

"Eh, lo abis mandi? Tuh nasi goreng dimakan gih, keburu dingin nanti." Ucap Luhan.

"Gue ke atas dulu aja ya? Pengen cari udara seger." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan handuk dan peralatan mandinya kembali. Kemudian ia keluar kamar dan naik ke lantai 3, tempat jemuran. Untung sedang tidak banyak yang menjemur, jadi Kyungsoo bisa duduk santai tanpa harus melihat kancut-kancut bertebaran.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kayu yang memang diletakkan di atas sana. Biasanya dipakai untuk anak kos yang ingin cari sinyal waktu teleponan sama emak di kampung, buat yang lagi pengen ngerokok tapi mager keluar, atau cuma sekedar seperti Kyungsoo, cari angin.

"Kenapa juga harus percaya kalau dia ada rasa sama gue, sih. Yang dari SMA ada rasa sama dia kan gue, ngarep banget bakal dibales." Gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Kyungsoo hanya duduk-duduk sembari melihat paduan langit hitam dan cahaya-cahaya lampu dari bangunan di sekitar kost-nya. Dia hanya duduk hingga Luhan menghampirinya.

"Kyung, lo ngapain di situ? Lagi donor darah buat nyamuk?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Cari angin, Lu. Sehun udah balik?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk.

"Baru aja gue anter sampe gerbang." Ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Yuk turun." Ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Lo ada masalah, Kyung? Kenapa? Anak les lo mulai nakal ya?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Mana ada Taeoh nakal, dia baik banget kok. Lagian kan emang gue biasanya naik ke sini kalau Sehun dateng. Takut ganggu kalian berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi lo nggak kelihatan kayak biasanya, Kyung. Lo yakin nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Gue nggak apa-apa kok. Dah yuk turun." Ajak Kyungsoo lagi. Akhirnya Luhan mau turun dan mereka masuk ke kamar.

-.000.-

Keesokan harinya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama ada kelas pagi sehingga mereka pergi dan pulang kampus bersama. Pada saat pulang, Luhan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya melihat Sehun yang sedang mengikuti lomba _dance_ di salah satu mall. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedang malas pergi ke mana-mana. Tapi demi Luhan, akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Mereka berdua pergi bersama Baekhyun, teman satu jurusan Luhan di Fakultas Pendidikan PAUD, sementara Kyungsoo sendiri yang berasal dari Fakultas Pendidikan Matematika.

"Akhirnya gue ketemu juga sama yang namanya Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun basa basi. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil Baekhyun menuju lokasi lomba _dance_ tersebut.

"Emang Luhan cerita banyak ya tentang gue?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Rata-rata yang bagus-bagus sih. Eh, elo tahu nggak kalau nama kontak lo di hape si Luhan itu 'cimol bulet'? Gue pengen ketawa waktu pertama kali lihat lo emang mirip cimol banget." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, gue udah tahu kok. Nama kontak dia di hape gue juga 'rusa cerewet'." Ucap Kyungsoo enteng. Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lo bakal kaget ada yang lebih cerewet dari Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Siapa emang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Gue." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. Kyungsoo tertawa.

Mereka cepat menjadi akrab berkat Baekhyun yang menyenangkan. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai tujuan. Setelah masuk ke dalam mall tersebut, mereka segera menuju lantai pertama tempat lomba diselenggarakan. Mereka segera duduk di kursi yang disediakan ketika sampai di tempat lomba tersebut. Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan sudah siap melihat pacar mereka masing-masing tampil, sementara Kyungsoo hanya asyik melihat kesana kemari.

Ketika acara dimulai, satu per satu peserta mulai menunjukkan bakat mereka. Hingga giliran Sehun dan pacar Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun sudah selesai. Mereka sudah bersiap menghampiri pacar masing-masing hingga Kyungsoo tertegun oleh satu nama yang disebut oleh pembawa acara.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia yakin itu Jongin yang ia kenal, namun ia juga berusaha yakin bahwa yang namanya Kim Jongin bukan hanya orang itu saja.

Dan ketika orang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu maju ke panggung, Kyungsoo langsung yakin 100% itu adalah Kim Jongin yang ia kenal. Kim Jongin yang kemarin mematahkan hatinya. Lomba _dance_ ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian kemarin sekaligus kenangan saat pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Kejadiannya sama: lomba _dance_ , hanya saja hal tersebut terjadi ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama masih SMA dan mereka berdua belum mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kyung, itu Kak Jongin kan? Om-nya Taeoh?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

"Wah, _de javu_ gak sih, Kyung? Pas SMA kan lo bisa suka sama dia gara-gara lomba _dance_ juga." Ucap Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Ia terpaku pada Jongin yang tengah menari di panggung. Hatinya sakit namun badannya tidak mampu bergerak. Ia ingin pergi tapi tidak bisa pergi.

Tanpa terasa, Jongin telah menyelesaikan penampilannya. Ia membungkuk pada juri dan penonton kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Kyung, samperin gih! Pasti dia seneng banget disamperin sama lo." Ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo berusaha mengangguk seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Ia berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Jongin, namun ia terhenti ketika melihat perempuan itu sedang bersama Jongin.

Oh, bagus. Haruskah sekarang?

"Lah, Kyung? Kenapa berhen—anjir!" Luhan langsung refleks mengumpat.

"Kenapa, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sepertinya hanya ia yang tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Baek, lo liat cowok yang barusan _perform_ itu? Itu pacar Kyungsoo!" Ucap Luhan heboh. Baekhyun mengikuti arahan Luhan dan ikut terkejut.

"Lah kok sama cewek?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya justru itu! Dia kan pacarnya—"

"Dia bukan pacar gue kok." Ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh.

"Dia...nggak pernah jadi pacar gue, Lu. Dia cuma mainin gue." Ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan ikut berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Gue tahu lo belum pacaran sama dia. Tapi bukannya kalian saling ada rasa?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kayaknya selama ini cuma gue yang ada rasa sama dia. Bukannya dari dulu emang begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Luhan segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Kyung, _sorry_ gue nggak tahu. _Sorry_ banget." Ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam dekapannya dan perlahan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Luhan.

"Nggak apa-apa, Lu. Mending kita samperin Sehun sama Chanyeol. Pasti mereka nyariin kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan pun mengangguk dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menghampiri pacar masing-masing.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memainkan ponselnya ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang asyik melayani pacar masing-masing. Kyungsoo membalas _chat_ dari beberapa temannya dan juga membaca _chat-chat_ yang ada di grup. Hingga ada seseorang yang menyodorinya sebotol minuman. Kyungsoo mendongak dan tertegun.

"Kamu datang ke sini?" Tanya Jongin yang masih memegangi botol minuman untuk Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Om-nya Taeoh ikut lomba juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tampak tersenyum pahit.

"Masih salah paham ya rupanya? Bisa ngobrol berdua nggak?" Pinta Jongin.

"Ngobrol soal Taeoh? Taeoh ada masalah belajar?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ah sungguh, Kyungsoo harus mendaftar jadi aktor sebentar lagi berkat aktingnya ini.

"Kyung, kamu salah paham." Ucap Jongin.

"Anda bicara tentang apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik, membuat Jongin semakin frustasi. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan berusaha menariknya

"WOY, TEMEN GUE MAU DIBAWA KEMANA?!" Teriak Luhan. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin kaget. Luhan segera menghampiri kedua manusia tersebut dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Jauh-jauh ya dari temen gue, Hidung Belang! Jangan sentuh-sentuh, tangan lo najis!" Ucap Luhan sinis.

"Gue cuma mau ngobrol dan ngelurusin apa yang terjadi." Ucap Jongin membela diri.

"Apanya yang dilurusin? Idung lo mau gue lurusin? Udah nggak usah pake acara ngelurus-lurusin segala. Kyungsoo gak pantes ya sama lo. Kyung, ayo balik!" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin.

"Kalau kayak gini terus, kapan gue bisa ngelurusin ini semua?" Tanya Jongin. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dari mana aja kamu, Jongin?" Tanya Krystal yang muncul dari belakangnya. Jongin menatap perempuan yang setahun ini jadi kekasihnya. Entah kenapa, kini Jongin sudah tidak merasa tertarik kepada Krystal. Bahkan kemarin setelah ia mencium kekasihnya itu, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Berbeda ketika ia pertama kalinya mencium Kyungsoo waktu itu. Ia merasa perutnya dicampur aduk dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Kita putus yuk?"

-.000.-

Kyungsoo kembali mengajar Taeoh pada minggu berikutnya. Ia sudah datang tetapi Taeoh tidak tampak menunggunya di pintu seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari menunggu Taeoh menghampirinya.

"Taeoh nggak les hari ini."

Kyungsoo sudah hafal suara siapa ini dan menoleh. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari berdiri dari sofa.

"Mumpung kamu udah di sini, aku mau ngomong sesuatu." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh.

"Tentang Taeoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita bicara di kamarku aja yuk!" Ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo tampak ragu.

"Di sini saja. Rasanya kurang sopan kalau saya masuk ke ka—"

"Kyung, _please_." Ucap Jongin memohon. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat untuk sesaat, kemudian ia pun mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu menarik Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

"Duduk di kasur aja, Kyung. Gapapa." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo pun duduk di kasur sesuai perintah Jongin. Jongin sendiri duduk di kursi belajar miliknya.

"Kyung, kamu salah paham." Ucap Jongin setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kyungsoo yang tengah memainkan kakinya pun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Salah paham apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Soal aku dan Krystal." Jawab Jongin.

"Katanya mau bicara soal Taeoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku nggak ngomong begitu, kamu nggak akan mau ngobrol sama aku kan?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan membuang wajahnya.

"Denger, Krystal memang pacarku. Tapi kita udah putus."

"Kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

"Hari di mana aku lomba _dance_." Jawab Jongin.

"Berarti selama kita dekat, kamu masih jadi pacar Krystal kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya sudah perih karena ia ingin menangis.

"Iya, tapi semenjak kamu datang, aku jadi bingung, Kyung. Aku jadi tertarik sama kamu. Aku jadi mempertanyakan diriku sendiri apakah aku masih lurus atau sudah belok? Dan jawabannya, aku lebih suka kamu daripada Krystal." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa sinis.

"Kamu bicara yang nggak jelas." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, sebelum aku ketemu kamu, aku suka sama perempuan yang berdada besar, sungguh. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya ketika mendengar suaramu lewat telepon waktu itu, aku merasa ada getaran lain. Aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku mulai suka dengan laki-laki? Dan aku semakin yakin ketika mulai melihatmu." Ucap Jongin. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Waktu aku lihat Krystal, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau aku masih ada rasa padanya. Tapi semakin aku berusaha, semakin aku yakin kalau rasa itu sudah hilang. Aku cinta sama kamu, Kyung. Nggak ada yang lain." Lanjut Jongin. Ia mulai membelai pipi Kyungsoo yang bulat. Kemudian ia mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo menghadap padanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk. Ia masih tidak mampu melihat wajah Jongin saat ini. Yang ada ia hanya akan menangis seperti orang cengeng. Namun Jongin juga ikut menunduk dan berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa, hmm?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benci ini. Hanya dengan satu ciuman seperti ini, hatinya sudah kembali luluh kepada Jongin. Bibir Jongin benar-benar terasa lembut dan memabukkan.

Jongin tidak menekan ciumannya. Ia hanya menghisap lembut bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan. Berulang kali ia lakukan itu hingga akhirnya ia lepaskan ciumannya tersebut. Ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Jongin segera menarik lelaki mungil tersebut dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf ya, Kyung. Sudah membuatmu salah paham. Sungguh, Kyung, aku cuma cinta sama kamu doang. Titik." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga cinta sama kamu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa? Nggak denger." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Pura-pura dih, nggak denger beneran lho." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, walau itu tidak lucu.

"Serius, Kyung, kamu kurang keras ngomongnya." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku cinta Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku. Cinta. Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo lebih perlahan.

"Aduh enggak denger." Keluh Jongin sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ih, geli tahu ngomong begitu kebanyakan!" Protes Kyungsoo. Jongin menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya deh, udah denger." Ucap Jongin. Kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Membuat Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bibirmu menggoda, Kyung." Ucap Jongin.

"Nggak usah macem-macem. Barusan kan udah."

"Yang barusan kan lembut. Aku maunya yang _hot_." Ucap Jongin yang sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"Ga–gausah macem-macem deh!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghindari tatapan Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya. Ia mulai mengendus perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Aroma sabun menyeruak dan membuat Jongin semakin melesakkan kepalanya. Ia menciumi tiap inchi leher Kyungsoo yang mulus.

"J–Jongin jang–aahn!" Desahan Kyungsoo sukses lolos ketika Jongin menggigit kecil lehernya.

"Kamu terlalu wangi sih, Kyung. Aku nggak tahan." Ucap Jongin sembari mengendus leher Kyungsoo. Semakin naik dan naik hingga sampai di telinga Kyungsoo. Jongin meniup pelan telinga Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Kamu kangen sentuhanku nggak?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jongin kembali mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya.

"Bohong. Anak nakal harus dihukum." Ucap Jongin. Ia kembali mencumbu perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Kali ini, ia meninggalkan banyak tanda di sana.

"Ahhn.. Jongin _please stophh_..."

"Kamu bilang stop tapi mendesah. Bikin aku pengen lanjut, Kyung." Ucap Jongin.

Ia segera mencium Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Ia tidak lagi menghisap lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tak memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk bernafas hingga Kyungsoo harus memukul-mukul dadanya. Ketika baru saja Kyungsoo bernafas, Jongin memanfaatkannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk ikut menari.

Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Tangannya meraba perut Kyungsoo yang lucu dan terus turun hingga ke pinggul. Terus turun lagi hingga ke paha dan memasuki selangkangan. Bisa Jongin rasakan 'adik' Kyungsoo sudah menegang walau ukurannya lebih kecil daripada miliknya sendiri. Jongin mengelusnya pelan, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lebih keras.

"Jongin, jangahnn beginihh..." Ucap Kyungsoo kewalahan.

"Maaf, Kyung. Tapi mari kita selesaikan ini secepatnya." Ucap Jongin sebelum kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan melakukan aksinya di atas ranjang.

-.000.-

"Jadi, kamu sayang aku nggak, Kyung?" Tanya Jongin setelah mereka melakukan adegan di atas ranjang hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar lemas.

"Masih berani tanya begitu setelah aku pasrah dibuat begini olehmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa.

"Iya deh, aku juga sayang kamu." Ucap Jongin sembari mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum mereka terlelap bersama.

 **THE END**


End file.
